La ultima bibliotecaria
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Las cosas siguen su curso natural, el devenir no admite quejas ni tampoco suplicas de quienes están a merced tanto de sus cuerpos como de sus espíritus. Sin embargo, ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien tiene en su poder la capacidad de decidir? ¿Qué sucede con las fuerzas que mueven el mundo y qué le espera a aquellos que las desafían? Todo esta hoy en los libros.


**La ultima bibliotecaria**

"Somos lo que leemos y soñamos lo que queremos leer".

Oh, diosas del día y de la noche ¿dónde fueron a parar sus suspiros de vida y benevolencia? Su abandono nos han dejado al borde del precipicio ¿qué paso en esta tierra, ahora yerma, donde adoraron y fueron adoradas? ¡Que el mundo nos las devuelva! ¡Que el mundo vuelva a ser lo qué era! Plegarias inútiles a un cielo ausente e inclemente, objeto de miradas indiscretas por parte de ojos que aún pueden ver y buscan con anhelo el asombro en la vacía infertilidad de una civilización en ruinas. En la brisa aun yace el moribundo aliento que dio origen a canciones que con vehemencia y dulzura encendieron los corazones de aquellos cuya bondad habían heredado de sus padres, y en aras de la fraternidad señalaron un horizonte al cual todos poder mirar con esperanza. La desolación adquirió nuevos significados cuando comenzó a ser el atributo de una realidad constante e incorregible ¿será posible que la miseria siempre fue el estado natural de las cosas?, en ese caso las aspiraciones de aquellos que por primera vez colocaron una piedra sobre la otra representa un acto de rebeldía y sublevación contra el desordenado orden de la naturaleza.

Quien haya escrito alguna vez que Equestria fue una tierra hermosa, es sin duda autor de una gran verdad digna de añoranza. Sin embargo, hoy, tal afirmación cae por el peso aplastante de las circunstancias. Allá, donde los ponis alguna vez cultivaron manzanas y flores, ahora solo crece podredumbre y ponzoña. Las grandes alturas se deformaron convirtiéndose en penumbra y las ciudades, despojadas de sus vestidos de concreto y madera, pasaron a ser esqueletos donde las sombras eran sus únicos habitantes. El mismo panorama se podía obtener de cualquier punto del reino, salvo por una minúscula, pequeña y débil excepción que tenía lugar en los vestigios del antiguo castillo de la amistad. Ahí, una luz había conseguido permanecer inmutable durante siglos tras la gran devastación. Fue esa luz, la que los llamo…

Un alto y esquelético alicornio emergió de la fangosa tierra para posarse frente a las imponentes ruinas del palacio.

—Me cuesta creerlo —dijo la Muerte en un tono cavernoso acompañado del sonido de sus dientes—, pero mi registro goza de la misma atención de la que disfrutan mis huesos.

Al cabo de unos segundos una niebla color azul se manifestó junto al huesudo poni, adoptando una forma alta y equina donde se podían distinguir dos ojos amarillos tan brillantes como dos faroles.

—¿Por qué aparecimos aquí? —pregunto el Tiempo desconcertado, su voz era suave y profunda.

—Porque allá dentro nosotros no existimos, y como no existimos, no podemos aparecer ahí de manera espontánea. A ella no le gusta nuestra presencia, pero no puede evitar que nos acerquemos si dejamos nuestras facultades fuera del alcance de su magia.

—Han pasado setenta mil años desde la última vez que nos vimos en una situación semejante, no me gusta abandonar el infinito por este tipo de cosas —comento el Tiempo, flotando grumosamente junto a la Muerte.

—Celestia me pidió en el otro mundo que tratáramos de ser amables, demás está decir el por qué.

—Todo dependerá de ella.

Habiendo llegado a la entrada principal no sintieron la necesidad de tocar para anunciarse, ya que muy probablemente no serían bienvenidos. Sin intercambiar palabras transitaron por los largos pasillos, los cuales estaban tan repletos de libros como la recepción, el salón real y las habitaciones. La biblioteca era el lugar que buscaban, encontrando un mar de conocimientos con pocos precedentes en la historia. Libros en las paredes, en el suelo, en el techo y flotando en el aire. Se trataba de un nuevo universo donde el papel y la tinta eran los grandes gobernantes.

—No le basto a la Muerte con quitarme a todos mis seres queridos —dijo una voz pastosa—. Ni tampoco le basto al Tiempo con marchitar todo lo bello que conocía. Ahora vienen aquí para arrebatarme mi reino ¡Oh, que inmisericordes son los seres cósmicos!

Una esfera de libros levito abriéndose paso, para acto seguido abrirse como los pétalos de una flor, revelando que en cuyo interior se hallaba una descolorida y demacrada princesa de la amistad. Twilight Sparkle encarnaba la ruina de la nueva Equestria a través de sus apagadas tonalidades purpuras y un rostro que reflejaba desesperanza, a la vez que cólera.

—Ya no existen reinos —señalo el Tiempo en un tono ausente—, no te podemos quitar algo destinado a desaparecer, ya habiendo llegado su momento.

—¡Mis libros nunca desaparecerán, ellos son los que conforman mi reino y tú no los puedes tocar! —clamó Twilight con gran fervor—. El destino de estos escritos ahora recae sobre mí, así como las vidas que he resguardado en sus páginas.

—No deberías hablar de vida sin antes consultarme a mí, yo soy quien emite la sentencia final —dijo la Muerte inclinando levemente su cabeza, dando la impresión de estar sonriendo.

—Hace mucho que hago oídos sordos a tus palabras, las responsabilidades de princesa así me lo demandan. Con mi lectura honro a todos mis amigos y súbditos, vuelven a la vida con cada palabra escrita sobre ellos. No concibo un mundo en el que no se les recuerde, y aunque ustedes deseen con todas sus fuerzas borrar cualquier vestigio de su existencia, yo no lo voy a permitir.

—Tu voluntad es insignificante frente al perfecto orden del cosmos —dijo el Tiempo con severidad—. Ya no puedes seguir manteniéndote al margen del eterno devenir.

—Lo haré mientras ese devenir sea injusto. Todo lo bello y lo bueno continua inmutable en estos libros, he de seguir en este mundo para asegurar su adecuada preservación.

—La justicia es dar a cada uno lo que le corresponde —dijo la muerte con una voz gutural—. Lo que a ti te corresponde es un lugar en el más allá, como a todos los demás. Tu rebeldía es un sinsentido, no hagamos que se extienda hasta que la oscuridad consuma cuanto queda.

—No espero que entes desligados de las sensaciones del plano mortal me lleguen a comprender. Ustedes, que son tan viejos como la creación misma, son heraldos de un orden que no entiende de razón o sentimientos. Por eso es un orden perfecto, pero es estúpido que intente regir sobre seres tan imperfectos. Si todos aquellos a los que gobierna ese orden, tuvieran mi poder, les aseguro que no sería la única aferrándose a algo que les resulte incomprensible.

—Olvida esas consideraciones, que no hacen más que prolongar tu sufrimiento —pidió el Tiempo con voz condescendiente.

—Los únicos que prolongan mi sufrimiento son ustedes.

La Muerte y el Tiempo se miraron confundidos y transcurrieron unos segundos en que gobernó un silencio de cementerio. Twilight les pidió una vez más que se marcharan, encerrándose en sus libros para no verles más la cara. Ya no había palabras que pudieran decir, solo les quedaba actuar de la única manera que podían hacerlo. Al salir del castillo los alicornios se elevaron hacia el lúgubre cielo, para emplear su gran poder sobre la tierra haciendo temblar a la existencia. El suelo bajo el palacio comenzó a deshacerse, como si los componentes de la materia se separasen o perecieran. Twilight junto con todo lo que tenía cayeron en las fauces hambrientas de la oscuridad más profunda concebida por la divinidad, para así reunirse con todos sus seres queridos.

"Leemos lo que añoramos y vivimos la lectura".

* * *

 _Ha sido un placer escribir este pequeño One-Shot para el concurso San Fic del Mundo del Fic. Esta es la primera historia que escribo que obtiene el primer lugar en algo, razón por la que le reservare un lugar especial en mis recuerdos._

 _Esta historia esta inspirada parcialmente en "El artista" un poema en prosa de Oscar Wilde. Creo que un ojo lo suficientemente agudo lograra percatarse de la relación._


End file.
